The Martians
by noidedandbased
Summary: Ellen Ripley joins Mark Watney in a struggle for survival
1. Part I (Chapters 1 &2)

The Martians

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

What the hell was that?

"Swooshhhhhh."

What on Earth, uh..i mean Mars, could that be? I mean, is it not enough that I am on a planet with limited resources? Resources that I need to survive. Resources that I need if I am somehow able to contact people on Earth. Is it not enough that I am stuck on a planet this dry with such little resources BY MYSELF? Okay. Don't panic. I'll just hide behind this rock. Ah, this looks like that rock that was discovered on here a while back on the first Viking mission. What was it called? Big something, I think. Forget it, I should probably check out where that noise came from first. I'll just quickly look over the rock and then go back under to stay hidden.

"Ah!"

I don't believe it. A human voice. Thank the heavens! Thank you Lor-wait what if she tries to kill me? What if this turns into some Hunger Games type shit. That would not be good.

"Anybody out there?"

Hm, should I answer? Maybe she can help me fix the radio or plant.

"Hello?"

She's going to invade the Hab, or worse, kill me in my sleep. And then she's going to eat me.

"Someone please help!"

Ugh, why am I so soft? I should be doing whatever it takes to survive, plus, I'm not sure I can trust this person. Alright fine. Even if I am taking a risk, at least I know I am doing the right thing.

"Help!"

"I'm right here," I said, immediately regretting my decision.

"Where?"

I stand up and look at her. She has long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a face that's hard to turn away from.

"Hi, my name is Ellen Ripley. I was originally sent out on a mission to find alien life forms on other planets. Unfortunately, my other crew members and I found out that there were alien life forms on another planet, but they are very dangerous."

That explains the flamethrower in her hand.

"My entire crew was killed by one of these creatures. We went to a planet that contained hundreds of alien eggs. A creature hatched from one of the eggs and latched onto one of the crew members, which in turn brought the alien onto the ship when the crew member got on the ship. Eventually, it hid on our ship and was able to wipe us out one by one, except me."

"Wow. So how'd you end up here?"

"Well, I heard that a group of people traveled to Mars and so I came here to get some help."

"Help with what?"

"The alien reproduced."

"What?"

"The aliens are on their way here. I expected more people but I guess it's just you and me."

Excuse me?


	2. Part II (Chapters 3 & 4)

The spacecraft is 2,000 feet away (about half a mile). There are approximately 500 aliens and 2,000 eggs. There are two of us. If we don't do something quick, the eggs will hatch and then we'll be alien food.

"Ok, Mark. We have a flamethrower, a combat knife, and a handgun."

"How many bullets?"

"11"

Yikes.

"The rest of the weapons are in the spacecraft, which is currently inhabited by the aliens. All of our resources are in there too. Food and water included."

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"I think one of us should use the flamethrower to lure them from the spacecraft. If we lure enough of them away, it will be easier for the other one of us to get inside the spacecraft."

"You look like you know how to use the flamethrower, so I guess I'll be the one going inside. I assume I'll take the handgun."

"Right, and the knife too."

I stare at her, still trying to stomach the sudden turn of events. I was alone, thinking of how I was going to survive for a long period of time on a planet called Mars. A planet that is usually very hard to live on...and I barely had what I needed to survive. I am not alone anymore, but there's me and Ripley, against potentially 2,500 aliens. On the bright side, we can leave this place faster than if Ellen and the aliens hadn't shown up.

"So the aliens decided to just stay on the ship?"

"They're not going to leave the ship until all their eggs are hatched."

I glance at her, then I look at Mars' dry surface. Then I look back at her. After pacing around and taking a long, deep breath, I said,

"Ok, let's do it."

She picks up her flamethrower, gives me the knife and handgun, and starts walking as I follow behind.

"You scared?"

I tell her, "yeah, a little."

"I am too."

Really?

"You don't look scared."

She looks like a badass.

"I've been doing this for a long time. I'm confident that I can complete very difficult missions, but I'm still terrified."

"I understand. It's not the first time you've encountered these creatures, though. I think you'll do fine. I think we'll both be fine."

That was a damn lie.


	3. Part III (Chapter 5)

She smiles.

"That's comforting. I don't agree, but it's comforting."

"Yeah, I didn't really mean it."

She laughs.

"Then why'd you say it? It is important to be realistic, instead of just optimistic, especially in this situation."

"You're right. I'm just really scared."

There was a brief silence.

"So Mark, where's your crew?"

"Ha. Well, there was a huge storm. There was a large amount of dust with the high winds carrying them. Long story short, we had to get out of there, but I fell somewhere. They left me behind, thinking I was dead. I was thinking of ways to survive for years until the next Mars mission before you came."

"Wow. Sounds like it would've been nearly impossible to pull off."

"Kind of like this."

"Right."

Aw, look at how well we're getting along. Too bad we'll be dead by the time we become good friends.


End file.
